A Day at the Fair
by hopefulwriter27
Summary: Luke drags Reid to the annual Oakdale Carnival for a date.


**Title**: A Day At the Fair

**Rating**: PG

**Pairing**: Luke/Reid

**Summary**: Luke drags Reid to the annual Oakdale Carnival for a date.

**Author's Note: **This is written for my schmoop_bingo prompt 'fair/carnival.'

Carnivals aren't really Reid's thing. Screaming children, whirling rides, over priced games, and crowds of sweaty people are on Reid's _I Know I'm In Hell When…_ list. Oakdale's annual town fair, conveniently called The Oakdale Carnival, isn't the largest fair Reid's ever been subjected too (after all they do everything bigger in Texas) but it's large enough to be an annoyance. A flash bursts across the left side of his peripheral vision. He turns his head to catch the smiling faces of two young children staring at their camera-wielding mother. The older of the two- a dimple faced boy- is clutching a giant red alien. The younger one is sucking frantically on the head of a plastic duck. Reid can't help but roll his eyes.

"Awe, come on. It isn't that bad," Luke says as he brushes against Reid's shoulder. The summer heat has already taken its toll on the fair haired man. Red kisses his cheeks and nose while beads of moisture crown his brow.

Reid frowns and replies, "You should have worn a hat." He takes his boyfriends chin in hand and turns his face side to side.

Luke's nose crinkles up then he leans forward and presses a quick kiss against Reid's lips. "I'm okay. Thanks for being worried though."

Inwardly Reid sighs because despite the fact Luke will complain later when the burn starts to hurt, he knows it's no use picking a fight about it now. The shrill cry of an excited child roars behind him and Reid winces at the sound. "Can we go now?" He's already imagining a cool evening spent drinking ice tea and eating pizza with Luke on the couch.

Luke shakes his head. "We just got here! We haven't done anything yet."

"We've already gone through all of those stalls of overpriced doo-dads and spent ten minutes talking to Mrs. Neon." Reid shudders at the memory of the woman dressed in a bright neon pink dress with yellow stockings.

"_Mrs. Tucker," _Luke draws out, "was my third grade teacher, and I haven't seen her in years. It was nice to catch up."

"I don't know how you learned anything when the woman dresses like she's on an acid trip," Reid replies.

Luke ducks his head, and Reid just knows he's thinking bad thoughts about his former teacher. "Well, her outfits were always a big topic between my peers," he admits. He tilts his head back and gives Reid a sideways smile. "She is a bit bright, isn't she?"

Reid can't help but laugh at Luke's words. Luke's chest rumbles along and he bumps into Reid's side then tangles their fingers together. His palm feels warm against Reid's. The heat makes it almost uncomfortable to touch, but if Reid can put up with the horror of this carnival he can put up with a little bit of moist skin.

They turn a corner and the Ferris wheel hits them in the face. Reid's already protesting, "No," before Luke has the chance to say anything.

"Oh, come on! What's a carnival without riding the Ferris wheel?" Luke asks. He twists until he's facing Reid, one hand still entangled with the doctor's, and places his free hand on Reid's shoulder. "Please," he begs. "Come ride it with me. Think about it. The two of us, pressed together in that small, tight, space."

While being with Luke anywhere is generally better than not, the idea of being cooped up in that tiny box, unable to get out should anything occur, does not sound appealing. But Luke's eyes are soft and completely zeroed in on Reid. He doesn't stand a chance.

"Thanks," Luke whispers as Reid shells over the ten bucks it costs for the two of them to ride. When it's their turn to slide into their seats, Reid lets Luke go first. His heart lurches along with the upward movement of the wheel, and his stomach dips down into his legs. Luke pushes his fingers into Reid's palm then picks up his hand. Reid watches as the blond kisses the pads of his palm, and when he's finished Luke leans forward kiss him for real. Reid can taste the sugar from the earlier cotton candy and sweet, heady flavor that's all Luke Snyder.

The Ferris wheel lurches forward again, but this time Reid barely notices.

When they're done, nothing's been seen, and Luke asks, "Want to go again?"

Reid answers by digging into Luke's back pocket and jiggling out his wallet. _Not the worst carnival I've been too, _he thinks.


End file.
